This invention is in the field of emulsions. More particularly it is in the field of oil-in-water and water-in-oil emulsions. Even more particularly said invention is directed to a process for breaking (demulsifying) such emulsions.
The following U.S. Pat. Nos. teach methods for demulsifying emulsions comprising oil and water:
3,166,516 (Kirkpatrick et al., 252/344) PA1 3,205,169 (Kirkpatrick et al., 252/8.55) PA1 3,272,757 (Kirkpatrick et al., 252/344) PA1 3,528,928 (Rushton 252/341) PA1 3,557,017 (Mange et al. 252/339) PA1 3,617,571 (Mange et al., 210/54) PA1 3,640,894 (Sampson 252/344) PA1 A. preparing a water soluble polyurea having at least 1 amino group per molecule by admixing and reacting in a liquid non-protonic carbonyl solvent having at least 2 carbon atoms per molecule; (i) a polyisocyanate; and (ii) a polyamine having at least 3 amino nitrogen atoms per molecule with at least 2 of the amino nitrogens being bonded to hydrogen atoms; and PA1 B. forming the water soluble quaternary ammonium polymer by reacting said water soluble polyurea with an alkylating agent.